


A Burst of Orange

by UnknownAlicia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlicia/pseuds/UnknownAlicia
Summary: After Thomas's recent video SvS the sides are thrown into a lot of problems. One being, Thomas's lack of rationality and burst of anger. The sides are to blame, but who? Will they even be able to get together to figure it out before it becomes a bigger problem? Who knows...
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3, so bare with me while I figure this out. Also, this story takes place after Janus reveals his name and stuff. It's an old story that I originally posted on Wattpad.

Third POV: 

Thomas sat on the couch basking in silence. After talking with the sides on the latest dilemma, he was left alone as they disappeared into the mindscape. It had went... Fairly well. Deceit revealed his name to be Janus as he was accepted into 'light sides'. The wedding problem was solved, but it still left a slight sour taste in Thomas's mouth.  
  
But what has bothered him most was Romans actions and words. He has made fun of Janus and in retaliation Janus compared him to Remus. He knew it hurt the side as he sunk out with a solemn face. He'd have to check on him later, just to see if he's ok. 

Thomas sunk further into the couch, he felt oddly.... Frustrated. Just a tiny bit. He didn't know why, there was nothing to be mad about. He felt more tired then mad from solving their, or his problem. Thomas groaned and got up walking slowly to his bed. The suit he had been wearing was already off leaving a shirt and some pants on him. He flopped onto the bed willing himself to sleep. 

But the anger twinged at him, like a small nagging part of him wanted to scream into a pillow. Was one of the sides angry? Why? Nothing had really happened to make one of them angry. 

Thomas glanced at his clock, 12 pm. Okay, not the best time to sleep. He did have things to do, like editing an upcoming video. Thomas shrugged and pulled a blanket over him. Whatever, he'll just sleep the day away. 

It wasn't long before Thomas was passed out on his bed snoring away.


	2. Who's to Blame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is feeling a little off....

Third POV

Thump! Thomas had fell off the bed. Guess sleeping on the edge wasn't the best idea. He groaned and slowly got up sparing a look at the clock. 5 pm. Alright, not bad. He still felt mad, even more mad then before his nap. Thomas clenched his jaw and stormed down to the kitchen. He was for sure going to interrogate the sides about this. The unexplained anger annoyed him, adding even more anger on his anger. Which didn't make much sense.

He opened the fridge and grabbed some cold leftover pizza. He didn't feel like cooking something, even if he had all the ingredients and time to do so. Sure, it would be healthier for him, but why does that matter. Thomas angrily ate the pizza, maybe putting too much force onto biting down and chewing. Gosh he was so mad, it seemed to boil in his head. 

"Okay, enough is enough." Thomas marched to the living room still eating his pizza. "Patton, Roman." He summoned the two emotions. They were probably the cause of this stupid anger. Patton popped up Roman following behind.  
"Hey kiddo! What's going on?" Patton gave a small smile staring at him devouring his pizza.  
"Did you bring us here just to angrily eat some pizza?" Roman sassed crossing his arms.  
"Okay. Which one of you are mad, because I've been feeling frustrated all the time for no reason and I'm getting sick of it." Thomas snapped. Patton widened his eyes in surprise and Roman just put an offended hand over his chest.  
"Well, I'm not angry. I'm just fine." Patton said, still looking rather concerned for the state of Thomas's pizza. "You might want to slow down, you don't want to kill the sausage twice." Patton joked. Thomas groaned and threw the pizza at the wall, it surprisingly stuck.  
"Oh... Well I'm not mad padre. I'm actually quite well, had a little talk with the emo and all...." Roman muttered the last part seemingly embarrassed.  
"You called?"  
"AHHh! Don't do that you spooky spider!" Roman screeched. Virgil tiredly looked at the pizza stuck to the wall.  
"First of all, bad nickname. Second all, what's with the pizza Thomas?" He pointed a finger accusingly at the emo,  
"Are you the cause of my frustration!!" Thomas yelled his hair slightly messy.  
"Woah, calm down. Can't believe I'm saying that." Virgil muttered. "I'm just fine, I mean, I'm not happy about our new addition known as evil snake boi. But otherwise...."  
"Snake boi..." Patton whispered, he probably liked the nickname. Thomas gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He was so goddamn mad and the sides, or at least the emotional ones had no idea!  
"So you're telling me none of you are the cause?" They all nodded looking at him with worry. "That's not possible! It's you, I know it's you Patton!" Thomas snapped as he looked at him in fear.  
"What, no. Your being a bit unreasonable kiddo. Just calm down-"  
"Oh please! You're my emotions are you not?!" Thomas got closer to the side as Roman and Virgil looked at each other wondering if they should stop him.  
"I mean, yeah-"  
"So, if I get rid of you the anger will be gone-" Thomas said now infront of Patton as he just looked very confused.  
"Woah! Take a chill pill Terminator!" Roman interrupted not wanting Thomas to scare Patton more. Janus had by then arrived using one of his many hands to bring Thomas back to his place. Virgil had hissed at his appearance before quickly stopping himself muttering an apology.  
"As much as I love watching you yell at Patton, I'm gonna have to stop you there." Janus hissed sarcastically. Thomas breathed in and out trying to ease the anger. The frustration slowly faded a little to the tiny nagging it was before.  
"Sorry about that Patton, I was being very irrational and kinda stupid." He muttered giving a sheepish smile.  
"It's okay. You were just mad, anger can sometimes make you do some bad things." Patton reassured. He let out a sigh of relief knowing he had not hurt the side. 

Virgil squinted suspiciously at Thomas, why was he so mad? There had to be some reason. Was Thomas stuck with these random outburst of anger? Would this effect his life? His friendships? Virgil shook off the thoughts and focused on the present. Now was not the time to freak out.  
"Hmmm, irrational huh?" Janus mused a hand on his chin. "Maybe we should ask Logan on that, he is your logical side after all." Oh, right, Logan. He had completely forgot about him. He wasn't the most vocal side.  
"But, isn't logic's area, not emotion. And last time I checked, anger is an emotion. Have you seen Inside out?" Roman argued and Thomas had to agree. Logan wasn't the best at emotions, he didn't even have them.  
"Well no duh Roman. But we might as well ask, unless you want to summon your wonderful brother." Janus snapped, Roman just gave up and agreed.  
"Great! Let's add Logan to the conversation!" Patton said happily. Thomas summoned Logan, or at least tried to.  
"What the-" he tried again and again to no avail. "He's not coming up, did he duck out? Is he gonna fade out and die?" Thomas worried. When did Logan suddenly hate them?  
"Please Thomas, you think Logan would leave you behind with no logic?" Janus rolled his eyes.  
"Yes?" He sighed and shook his head.  
"How does he do this." Janus muttered quite enough for no one to hear.  
"What should we do? We can't just leave Thomas with this unpredictable anger." Virgil stated shifting around in his place.  
"Simple. We go to his room and check on him." Janus said crossing his arms. Patton looked away not entirely comfortable with the idea.  
"I don't know.... His room is kind of, how do I say it..." Patton said quietly, Roman was quick to jump in.  
"As cold as the freezer section in a store!" He grinned proudly at the comparison.  
"Yeah... It's also kinda apathetic in a way and overwhelming." He shivered at the thought of it. The more emotional sides didn't really like Logans room, it always felt off. Maybe Logan felt the same way about their rooms.  
"Last time I went in there books were everywhere and papers were posted on almost every wall. It was oddly organized but not..." Virgil inputted also shivering as he thought about it.  
"Is it really that bad?" Thomas asked, now worried if he should even go there. Janus shrugged,  
"For me, not really. Trust me Thomas, it won't be that bad. Plus you need to find some solution to this problem and Logan is kind of your guy for that." He sighed and nodded.  
"Alright. We'll go and see if Logan knows what going on." He really wanted to have this be over. The anger could already be felt growing slightly.  
"Think of your logic and knowledge Thomas and we may arrive there." He closed his eyes and followed Janus's instructions.  
"God I hope we won't stay long." Roman muttered as he started to sink out.  
"You're telling me." Virgil commented.  
"Don't be rude guys." Patton chided.  
"You are so brave, wow. I know the cold is so bad..." Janus teased as they all sunk out along with Thomas.

Hopefully Logan had the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be an excuse to write Logan's room......


	3. Logan's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and the sides go to Logan's room. But things don't go exactly as they had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope past Alicia edited this well because I'm not re reading.

Third POV

Thomas felt himself rise up into a room. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was exactly as Virgil had described. Lots of books lined shelves some even in piles. Papers plastered on the walls each having different bits of information. The room had some sort of blue tint to it along with a large chalk board behind him with words scribbled on it. The most noticable thing about it was definitely the temperature. They were not lying when they said it was cold. Thomas huffed a breath that came out like smoke. The chill was slightly uncomfortable but he could bare with it.  
"It is fairly cold in here. How does Logan deal with this?" He asked.  
"Maybe he just doesn't notice." Virgil suggested rubbing his arms as he looked around.  
"Hey look at that! Isn't that neat." Patton exclaimed looking behind Thomas. "The chalk board shows your thoughts." Oh he's right. Currently displayed on it was 'cold'. It then shifted and turned into 'chalk board'.  
"Nice."  
"Okay, can we stop stalling and find Logan already!" Roman yelled peeking behind Virgil up the stairs. "hey nerd!"  
"Oh, and you think that will make him come?" Janus huffed.  
"Salutations everyone." Logan popped up besides Janus lifting a hand as a greeting. "What are you doing in my room? Is there another dilemma that I'm not aware of?" Logan said stiffly, he didn't seem too comfortable with everyone in his room.  
"I honestly can't believe that summoned you, are you fucking kidding me-" Janus hissed as Roman smugly smiled.  
"Language! Hi Logan!" Patton waved as he waved back.  
"Shut the small talk let's get to the goddamn point." Thomas snapped his anger appearently back. Logan blinked at his sudden out burst before looking away suddenly interested in the book on the floor.  
"Well, our problem is Thomas's random anger and slight lack of rationality." Virgil gestured to him who was now glaring at the board behind him. 'anger' was displayed on it.  
"Oh. Well, emotions aren't my thing.... So, I don't quite know." Logan said avoiding their eyes.  
"Sure..." Janus muttered he quickly glared at the snake.  
"Great, we came here for no reason. Can we leave now?" Roman said impatiently his lips forming a frown. Patton nodded, not liking being in the room either. Did the temperature drop or was it his imagination?  
"Are you kidding me? He's obviously lying and clearly knows something." Janus snapped as Logan stayed neutral. Thomas stopped glared at the board and turned to meet his eyes. Logans eye twitched in annoyance at the deceitful side's persistence.  
"I assure you that I know nothing. So if you could please leave." He could feel a tiny bit frustrated. He didn't want to talk to them, they wouldn't listen to what he had to say anyways.  
"Come on calculator! Spill the beans!" Roman exclaimed still wanting to leave. The room seemed to drop in temperature. At this point Thomas was shivering.  
"Did you not hear me-" Logan started before being interrupted.  
"I doubt he knows Janus, let's just leave." Patton added smiling nervously. Thomas clenched his fist as Logan appeared to do the same.  
"Why is this place so goddamn cold!" Thomas snapped as he growled at the chill.  
"It's because logic is seen as-" Logan started,  
"I practically feel no anxiety, this isn't good Thomas. Let's ignore the snake and leave." Virgil stated hunching over. Janus sighed and shook his head muttering.  
"Could you-" Logan said.  
"You guys are pathetic. You'll be fine it's just a bit of cold." Said Janus who in turn also shivered.  
"Can Logan make it a little warmer?" Patton asked as Logan just stared at him flatly.  
"Honestly, could you-" Logan started once more,  
"Is that even possible? What's even the point of a cold room, to suffer?" Roman questioned. Sparks of conversation started, most consisting of people complaining about the room and Janus trying to convince them to stay. Logan stayed silent his teeth clenched and shoulder slightly shaking.

He was tired of constantly being ignored. They ignored the facts he gave out and now they just talk over  
him when he tries to answer their questions. He even did them a favor of not appearing when they wanted him to, seeing as his input wouldn't even be heard. 

The arguing grew louder adding Thomas to the mix who was angrily yelling about something. He can't take this, he's done. Done being ignored. 

"Could you SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE?" Logan yelled everyone going silent at the sudden voice. "Honestly! You never seem to listen to me, ever! IT'S FUCKING RIDICULOUS AND I'M TIRED OF IT." The sides looked at him, shocked. They had never seen him so... Angry. "Oh look now you've shut up. Okay, so you listen to a bit of yelling huh!?" He sneered.  
"Your the cause of Thomas's anger..." Virgil muttered, Logan glared and huffed a breath of annoyance.  
"Sure. Guess you don't care unless I effect Thomas. Good to know." Logan said as he look down at his shoes.  
"That's not true-" Patton started.  
"Falsehood." Logan muttered. "I'm done Thomas. I'm done being all kind and waiting to speak. If you listen and ignore me then I'll make it impossible to not."  
"What...." Janus breathed as he shifted away from him.  
"You'll hear me all right." Logan lifted his head to see two bright orange eyes replacing his blue ones. A orange tie now took its place of his old one. Before anyone could say anything, they were kicked out of the room. The only sight they saw before they left was cracks forming along the walls and the chalk board with one word on it.

'Wrath'.


	4. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the living room, thinking over what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter (:

Third POV

Thomas rose back into his own living room, the sides following each rising with force. Logan seemed to have shoved them back rather rudely. He no longer felt the anger eating at him, finding himself more shocked then mad. He seemed to be back to normal, as normal as he can be. What had even happened to him? Why did it say wrath on the board? He was so confused.  
"What... Happened?" Patton asked tentatively his eyes some what glossy. Roman was just silent, staring at the ground like he was trying to pick a fight with it. Virgil had his hood on fidgeting with the stings nervously. Janus seemed to be the only one relatively calm, even if his hands shook slightly. Not enough for anyone to notice of course.  
"What's going on here gloom tards?" Remus popped up behind the TV grinning mischievously. He had a knife in his hand covered in blood, Thomas decided to ignore that. His grin quickly faded to a smile of small concern for the lack of reaction to his presence. Remus had quicky noticed Logans lack of presence. It was kind of odd without him here when he arrived, usually reassuring the sides that he couldn't cause any harm. "Uhh, where's the nerd? Is he too busy doing office work again?" The reactions from them did not ease him, it just cause him to worry more. Not that he cared for the prick. Ok, maybe he cared a little, but still.   
"He, turned orange, and got mad." Roman spoke in a sad tone. Remus looked even more confused,  
"What?" He asked, Virgil sunk more into his hoodie.   
"We went to Logans room to find the cause of Thomas's random anger, and Logan got angry." Roman muttered not wanting to talk about it.   
"How'd you make him angry? He's practically always calm, like the flow of a river, made of blood." Thomas cringed at the image, of course. Remus cackled but everyone just stayed silent. "Wow, ok. Why don't you guys talk to him?"   
"I mean, we could. Thomas?" Patton asked looking up at him.   
"Sure, I guess. we have to fix this before it gets out of hand." Thomas replied not so sure about his answer. Janus looked at him,   
"I'm not sure if this will go well..." He stated and Thomas just nodded sadly. Seeing Logan so mad had hurt him, knowing that he hurt him made him feel absolutely horrible. Things had to be fixed, they had to resolve things with Logan and apologize.


	5. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan suffers: the story.

Third POV: Logan

He stood there shaking ever so slightly. His emotions that had been stowed away for so long, they began pouring out like a waterfall. His legs crumbled as Logan fell to the ground clutching his hair to the point of it hurting. Sobs racked his body as he wept on the ground. 

Logan was so lost, he didn't understand. Why was water leaking from his eyes, why did he grip his hair like a lifeline? He felt like he couldn't breathe, scared, but most of all furious at the sides.   
"G-god damn it!" He shouted at no one. He needed to calm down, he really shouldn't have said the things he said. But, is it really that bad? Maybe they got the message and will finally listen! 

Logan wiped the water from his eye, which he guess we're probably tears. He'd never cried before. Shivering slightly at the sudden coldness of his room, he had never noticed before but now he could feel the icy crisp of it. Was this because he was feeling? Huh. Logan glanced at the board after finally steading his breathing, it had some odd words on it. The board usually said whatever Thomas was thinking, allowing Logan to answer whatever questions may come to Thomas's mind. But instead it adorned a simple word, 'wrath'. "What?" He muttered slowly getting up. His legs felt a little wobbly from the previous break down but he still managed to get up. A headache also seized him pounding at his skull. Logan smoothed out his clothes, but something was odd about them. Instead of a dark blue tie a bright menacing orange tie took it place. "What?" That seemed to be the only thing he could say. 

Logan rushed to the bathroom up stairs and glanced in the mirror. There he stood, glasses askew and hair slightly ruffled. But the main feature were his eyes. No longer were dark blue eyes there but instead bright orange ones. Why was he represented as orange not blue? Had he changed... Sides? Jobs? Logan stumbled back in shock. That's not possible, he's logic! Not whatever this is! The chalk board flashed back in his mind, wrath was what it said right? He went back down stairs, was he now wrath? Impossible. He didn't want to be that.   
"Can I.. change that?" He grabbed the dry eraser and swiped at the words. They stayed. He tried again, and again, and again, again, again, again! But they stayed, seeming to mock him, as if to say "you're no longer a good side!". But that's not true! He's logic! "I'm not wrath! Please change me back!" He cried, "I didn't mean to get mad, I just want to be..." His words fell on deaf ears. Logan threw the eraser in a fit of rage. Guess that just proves the words point. Logic could never feel emotions, and when he did he changed sides. He glared at the orange tie, there must be some way to go back. This isn't what he wanted. That's when the room began to spin.

Third POV: Thomas 

They were back in Logan's room with Remus now accompanying them.   
"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said cold! This dude lives in a freezer!" Remus yelled shivering slightly. The word on the chalk board still remained, though now the dry eraser was thrown to the side.   
"Logan? Logan buddy, we're here to talk." Thomas shouted but he didn't come.   
"Thomas, be careful. He is in the room." Janus warned looking around with suspicion.   
"Logan wouldn't hurt us!" Patton said, though there was a hint of doubt in his words. He didn't know what to do, or what state Logan was in.   
"I hate to say this," they all jumped at Virgil's sudden voice. He had stayed silent most of the time in Logan's room. "But, do you think he turned into," Virgil gestured to the chalk board, "wrath." Roman gasped dramatically while Janus looked a bit confused. Did Thomas even have a wrath side?   
"Can, he even change from logic to wrath?" Patton asked looking a little scared. Thomas didn't blame him, wrath did sound a bit scary when you think about it.   
"No. That's not possible. Maybe it's a different function of his." Janus suggested giving a quick glance behind him.   
"Why are we just standing here, let's find wrath!" Remus yelled almost knocking the TV over.   
"I'm NoT wRaTh" a distorted voice cut through. It was loud and creepy, kinda like Virgil's when he gets all panicked. But there Logan stood, hair still messy and orange eyes and tie still there. "I'm LogIc" he yelled looking very irritated.  
"Logan... What happened?" Thomas asked nervously. Roman had pulled out his sword and Virgil looked about ready to bail at his loud voice.   
"Oh, So nOw YoU lIsTen-" he stopped and ruffled his hair in annoyance. "SHUT UP!" Logan shouted at no one in particular.   
"You.. okay?" Patton said reaching a hand out as he approached him.   
"Do I lOoK oKaY yOu bUmBliNg IdIoT!?" He snapped as an unknown force pushed Patton back who slammed against a wall. He slowly got back up rubbing his back.   
"Ow..." He muttered as Roman helped him up.   
"That was uncalled for nerdy fiend!" Roman shouted pointing his sword at him. A wild look was in Logan eyes and Thomas wasn't so sure that they should provoke him.   
"I'll sHoW yOu FiEnD, yOu KnOcK oFf PrInCe!" Logan hissed suddenly growing in size. The sides and Thomas watch in fear as Logan grew claws and fire pooled from his mouth and eyes. His hair rose like flames, he looked like a proper demon. "You'll ReGrEt EvEr CoMiNg HeRe!"


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Third POV: LoGaN

He didn't know what was happening. After finding out he had turned into wrath some how his vision had gone blurry. A orange haze had covered it and he quickly hid when the sides and Thomas arrived back in his room.

Hearing Remus calling him wrath angered him. He wasn't wrath! He's logic! At this point Logan had no clue what he was doing and his body seemed to move and talk on it's own. Like the anger clouded his sense of logic. He didn't want to tell at the sides or insult them. Logan wanted to apologise and make a compromise and work their problems out calmly. That wasn't how things were going. his uncontrollable rage made him shift into some sort of fire breathing demon. At this point he couldn't see, all he could hear were the yells of the sides and Thomas. Logan listened in distress trying to will himself to stop. But he didn't. So he gave up and waited for it to be over.

Third POV: Thomas and the sides.

"What the fuc-"   
"Again? Is this gonna become a thing now or.." Janus yelled. Currently everything was... Horrible. Logan had transformed into a demon of rage and was fighting Roman and Virgil. Virgil busted out some spider legs and is trying to calm him down by crawling to his ears. Roman was yelling while warding off the fire. What was Thomas doing? Sitting there in shock. This was not what he expected. No body knew how to calm Logan down.   
"Logan! Calm down!" Thomas yelled hoping to get through to him.   
"I'm gonna kill him!" Remus yelled jumping up with his mace in hand. Usually he would tell him to stop, but Logan wasn't real. So... Patton just looked at him, terrified.  
"Should we stop him?" He asked, Thomas just shook his head.  
"The sides can't die, so maybe its for the best?" He really didn't know, but so far nothing had worked. 

Remus used Romans head as leverage as he launched towards Logan who was busy getting Virgil off him. Janus's snakes wrapped around his legs making the demon trip and fall to the ground. Remus faltered losing his momentum, he fell to the ground landing a hit on Logans stomach. Which only kept him on the ground for longer. Roman ran up and pressed his sword to his neck.   
"Sorry," he muttered before slicing his neck. Logan let out a scream of pain as his body evaporated into vapor. There was no blood of course, but it did still pain their hearts to see Logan being reduced to this state. Everyone ran up to check on the side, there he was. Absolutely out on the ground with his blue tie back around his neck.   
"Logan!" Patton rushed forward smothering him in hugs. The poor dude wasn't even able to get up before being tackled by hugs.   
"Uhhh, ok." Logans voice came out very muffled and confused. He knew what happened of course, but he didn't expect hugs.   
"Listen Logan" Thomas pulled away looking into his deep blue eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for ignoring you. It was very wrong and I should have never done it."   
"Oh, thanks-" Logan started.  
"Wait, not finished." He raised his eyebrow. "I learned that logic is actually very important and I have to listen to you just as much as I do with my emotions. You are very important Logan and we all love you. Don't forget that!" Thomas stated proudly a large grin on his face. The sides quickly agreed as Logan just sat there awkwardly, before tears started pouring down his face.   
"Uh, nice, oh, apologizes. Stupid eye water.." Logan muttered wiping at the tears. Roman stifled a laugh,  
"Eye water?" Remus laughed falling onto his back. Logan just stuttered excuses his face red. Janus rose up and gave a quick look around.   
"How about we go back," Janus said smoothing down his clothes.   
"Is it too cold?" Logan asked finally regaining himself from his emotions.  
"Yeah, but not as bad." Virgil muttered standing up with a smile.  
"Alright, back we go." Thomas thought back to his living room, as they all sank out.

Third POV 

"Now Thomas, it is very important that you distance yourself from your work once in awhile to get some proper sleep. Overexerting yourself will figuratively burn you out." Logan stated, a little surprised that the two stopped talking to listen. Thomas nodded,  
"But, we need to get the work done! Whats a little less sleep?" Roman countered. Logan shook his head,  
"Sure, but that little less sleep may ruin Thomas's sleep schedule. It could also form a habit of working past the time he should go to bed. We shouldn't stay up too late doing work too often. Unless, the work is due that night and you need to finish it. Otherwise, it can wait." Roman sighed and silently agreed.   
"You're right, I shouldn't overwork myself into the night. Plus none of the work has due dates, we're not in school. Thanks Logan, and you too Roman. I think I'll go to sleep now and stop working." Thomas closed his laptop and set it aside.   
"As much as I value your work, your health is far more important." Logan walked over and put Thoma's phone further away. "That includes, not scrolling through Tumblr before bed." Thomas flopped onto the bed and groaned.   
"Ok, ok." Roman rolled his eyes,  
"Your like his mom Logan." He teased before sinking out.   
"Wa- I am not!" He sputtered shaking his head. He adjusted his tie readying to sink out too.   
"Uh, wait." Thomas stopped Logan who gave him a puzzled look. "You, doing alright?" He turned toward Thomas giving him a small smile.   
"I am doing well. I do appreciate you guys listening to me more, it makes me feel.... Happy." Logan scoffed, "look at me saying, feel." He sunk out with a smile as Thomas pulled his blankets over him. 

Damn, his imagination is a bit too real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my proudest works. It's pretty old of a story too so it may not be the best. I would have made it better but I'm way too lazy for that now. Plus I'm not too into the Sander sides fandom anymore. Hope you liked it anyways.


End file.
